Piper Halliwell
Piper urodziła się 7 sierpnia 1973r., jako córka Patty Halliwell i Victora Bennetta. Na początku była średnią siostrą (drugą co do wieku), później jednak została najstarszą siostrą kiedy zmarła Prue. Jest ona najbardziej naturalną, opiekuńczą i troskliwą z czterech sióstr; potrafi jednak być również bystra, dociekliwa i sarkastyczna (prawdopodobnie cechy te nabyła zbiegiem lat od starszej siostry, szczególną przemianę bowiem dostrzec można na przełomie sezonu 3/4). Często była również głosem rozsądku i mediatorem pomiędzy najmłodszą Phoebe a najstarszą Prue, kiedy te kłóciły się o niemal wszystko. Piper bardzo zmieniła się po śmierci swojej starszej siostry, na początku była nawet nieco oschła dla Paige, swojej przyrodniej siostry. Ponadto Piper jest bardzo odpowiedzialna i była pierwszym mentorem magicznym Paige Matthews. Piper jako pierwsza (teoretycznie) z sióstr wyszła za mąż, za Ducha światłości, Leo. Z tego związku urodziło się troje dzieci: Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Perry Halliwell a także córka Melinda Halliwell (widzimy ją w finale 8 sezonu). Patty Halliwell nazwała Piper "sercem rodziny", kiedy ta wychodziła za mąż. Po śmierci Prue, Piper stała się najstarszą Czarodziejką. Dzieciństwo i dorastanie thumb|left|Piper, 3-latkathumb|left|Piper, okres liceum 24 marca 1975 Piper została odwiedzona przez samą siebie z przyszłości, miała wtedy zaledwie 3 latka. Był to dzień, kiedy jej matka Patty Halliwell podpisała pakt z czarnoksięznikiem Nicholasem. Wtedy też obiecała, że odda mu moce wszystkich córek. Jednak babka Czaordziejek była sprytniejsza od czarnoksiężnika i zawiązała swoim wnuczkom moce, a ich wspomnienia o magii sprawnie wymazała. Przez prawie 30 lat swojego życia Piper była środkową siostrą, godziła najczęściej Prue i Phoebe. Była bardzo nieśmiałą i cichą osobą, zawsze żyła w cieniu sławy swojej starszej siostry. Mimo, że Prue była najstarszą siostrą to Piper była pewnego rodzaju "matką" dla swoich sióstr. Była dobra, opiekuńcza, troskliwa. Piper była dobrą uczennicą, jednak nie była zbyt popularna. Uważana zazwyczaj za nieatrakcyjną z powodu okularów i aparatu ortodontycznego. Skończyła jednak liceum i swojego wielkiego talentu kulinarnego poszła na studia bankowości, podczas których mieszkała razem z Prue a apartamencie w North Beach. Po studiach zamieszkała znów w domu rodzinnym, jej babcia Penny zawsze chciała aby jej wnuczka była kucharką i spełniała swoje marzenia, jednak ta chciała być odpowiedzialna i bardzo długo pracowała w banku. Dopiero po śmierci babci zaczęła pracować jako kucharz w popularnej restauracji Quake. Była tam na początku zwykłym kucharzem jednak bardzo szybko awansowała na szefa kuchni. Piper jak później się dowiadujemy jest cenionym kucharzem w San Francisco i przez 7 lat prowadzi klub P3.piper posiada moc zamarzania i wybuchania rzeczy Moce i zdolności thumb|left|Piper zamroziła [[Jeremy|Jeremy'ego]]thumb|left|Piper przypadkowo wysadza ścianę Oryginalna moc Piper odziedziczyła moc spowalniania molkularnego, znanego także jako zatrzymanie cząsteczek lub zwyczanie "zamrażanie". Czarodziejka miała taką moc jak jej matka Patricia Halliwell a także przodkinie P. Baxter i Melinda Warren. Dzięki tej mocy Piper mogła dosłowanie "zamrażać" ruchy innych obiektów w tym także demonów i ludzi; powodowała to poprzez spowalnianie ruchu molekuł dantego obiektu do momentu gdy te zdawały się przestać ruszać (efekt wizualny wygląda jak zatrzymanie w czasie, stąd też potoczna nazwa "zamrożenie"). Na początku, gdy jeszcze nie panowała nad mocą, uwalniała ją tylko w panice lub strachu. Ponadto na początku do używania tej mocy były niezbędne jej dłonie, była niestety bezsilna gdy ktoś ją skrępował; zamrożenie trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, w kilku przypadkach kilka minut. Dodatkowo jej moc działala tylko wtedy, kiedy obiekt był na lini jest wzroku a ponadto musiał znajdować się w pomieszczeniu ("The Wendigo"). Z czasem jednak Piper nauczyła się zamrażać okolicę na dłuższy czas, później czas bliżej nieokreślony. W 3 sezonie nauczyła się odmrażać tylko fragmenty ciała istoty poddanej jej mocy. Niebawem nauczyła się również zamrażać coraz potężniejsze istoty: Belthezor, Skies (sezon 4), Triada (sezon 8). Nowa wybuchowa moc W 3 sezonie moce pozwalające Piper na sterowanie molekułami (molekułokineza) rozwijają się coraz bardziej. Czarodziejka prócz zwalniania ruchu molekuł, mogła teraz przyśpieszać ich drgania co doprowadzało do eksplozji. Moc dokładnie polega na przyśpieszeniu ruchu atomów poszczególnych obiektów/punkty aż dochodzi do rozerwania wiązań co my odbieramy jako eksplozję. Gdyż ta moc zależna była podobnie jak zamrażanie od identycznego ruchu dłoni, Piper na początku miała problemy z opanowaniem tego daru i często zamiast zamrozić wysadzała rózne przedmioty. Dar wysadzania jest niemal niedoopanowania kiedy jego właściciel jest zły, wściekły. Kiedy Piper nie panowała nad swoim gniewem często wysadzała różne przedmioty całkiem przypadkowo. Z czasem jednak Czarodziejka nauczyła się korzystać z tej potężnej mocy i była w stanie używać jej bardzo precyzyjne np. wysadzić tylko część ciała demonowi, spowodować niewielką eksplozję lub eksplozję na obiektach. W 8 sezonie "The Lost Picture Show", Piper za pomocą swojej mocy odbiła kule ognia demona Vaklava. Moc ta jednak nie działa na wszystkie demony: Źródło eksplodowało, jednak bardzo szybko jego molekuły wracały i formowały się z powrtoem. Podobnie było z demonami takimi jak Necron czy Lazarus. Czasami również, gdy demony nie dały nawet chwilowo się wysadzić Piper powodowała eksplozje na ciele przeciwnika co odrzucało go do tyłu (efekt podobny do telekinezy). Z czasem jednak Piper wysadzała coraz potęzniejsze demony, aż w sezonie 8 (odc. "Engaged and Confused") Piper po potrójnej eksplozji na klatce piersiowej Baliela - wysadza go. Warto również wspomnieć, że moc ta jest bardzo rzadka , wręcz znikoma, ponieważ wg. oryginalnej fabuły serialu wśród czarownic tylko jedyna Piper posiada tę zdolność , choc możliwe jest , że tę moc posiadała też Patty Halliwell . W sezonie 9 dostała moc odbicia. Demoniczne moce thumb|Piper z siostrami przygotowuje wywar W 3 sezonie, w odcinku "Bride and Gloom" Piper zostaje zainfekowana złem przez to, że Prue została " poślubiona " przez Czarnoksiężnika w mrocznej ceremoni. Wtedy też pokazuje nam jakie miałaby moce gdyby była zła. Jedną z jej zdolności staje się transmogryfikacja, potrafiła bowiem zmieniać ludzi w zwierzęta. Ponadto potrafiła migać, czyli teleportować się tak jak Czarnoksiężnicy. Dodatkowo jej moc zamrażania zmieniła się i Piper dosłownie zamrażała swoje ofiary lodem co nazywa się cyrokineza. Biorąc pod uwagę, że podczas zamrażania Dantalian krzyczała, musiało być to bolesne. Moce superbohaterki Gdy Piper zyskała moce bahaterki dostała srebrny kostium. Do jej zdolności doszły sztuki walki takie jak karate i judo. Ponad to dostała moce nadludzkiej siły i super szybkości. Mistrzyni misktur W odcinku "Muse to my ears" Phoebe nazywa Piper "mistrzynią eliksirów", ponadto te same słowa powtarza Billie w 8 sezonie. Piper jako świetna kucharka jest prawdziwym profesorem wywarów. Potrafi uwarzyć wszystkie a dodatkowo sama tworzy i wymyśla wiele z nich. Prawdopodobnie "dar" ten odziedziczyła po babci, która uważa się za autorkę rozdziału o wywarach w Księdze Cieni. Życie zawodowe thumb|left|Piper gotuje (8x22)thumb|left|Klub P3 Piper początkowo pracowała jako księga w niewielkim banku, gdzieś w San Francisco, przed zakończeniem pracy marzyła zawsze aby zostać profesjonalnym kucharzem. Kilka miesięcy później, po śmierci babci Piper rzuciła pracę w banku i zaczęła pracę jako kucharz pod okiem szefa Moor'a w znanej i cenionej restauracji San Francisco - Quake. Bardzo szybko zyskała tam uznanie kolegów i pracodwaców i po zaledwie miesiący została awansowana na kierownika restautacji i szefa kuchni. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że teraz gotuje bardzo niewiele i musi zawsze działać pod dyktando innych co ją unieszczęśliwiało. Po zakończeniu pracy w restauracji Quake, Piper otworzyła swój własny klub nocny. Nazwała go P3 na cześć "Power of Three" a także "Prue/Paige", "Piper", "Phoebe", gdyż to właśnie siostry pomogły jej uzyskać kredyt na otworzenie klubu. Na początku nie prosperował on za dobrze, ale kapela "Dishwalla" pojawiła się tam, razem z demonem Masselinem, który był pożeraczek dusz. Piper i siostry uratowały niewinnych a znana marka zespołu pozwoliła na lepszy start klubu. Niebawem P3 stał się jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych i najpopularniejszych klubów w San Francisco. Tuż po śmierci Prue, Piper zamknęła swój interes jednak ponownie otworzyła P3, kiedy poznała i zaakceptowała swoją przyrodnią siostrę Paige. Z pewnością klub istniał przez prawie 7 lat, nie wiadomo jednak z Piper zrobiła z nim kiedy założyła własną restaurację. Wiemy z finału 8 sezonu, że Piper w przyszłości w końcu zrealizowała swoje marzenie i otworzyła własną restaurację (nie określiła jednak co się stało z klubem). Poprzednie życie W poprzednim wcieleniu Piper nosiła imię Priscilla Baxter. Priscilla dysponowała tylko jednym darem spowolnieniem molekuł. Priscilla była matką Penny,czyli babcią Patty a więc Piper miała siły życiowe swojej prababki. Tylko ona z rodziny nie miała mocy żadnego żywiołu. Życie romantyczne thumb|Piper i [[Leo Wyatt]] Piper była zakochana w duchu (Mark Chao), w bankierze, robotniku budowlnaym, strażaku (Greg), czarnoksiężniku (Jeremy), a także w duchu światłości Leo Wyatt, który później zostaje jej mężem. Ich związek miał jednak dość ważny kryzys z powodu problemów czysto magicznych. Dlatego też Piper próbowała ułożyć sobie normalne życie ze swiom sąsiadem Dane'em. Podczas całego, niemal rocznego związku, Dan nie dowiedział się, że Piper jest czarownicą. Wkońcu jednak dowiedział się, jednak okazał się niezdolny do utrzymania tajemnicy więc Piper przy pomocy dżiny usunęła te wiadomości z jego pamięci. Para nie przetrwała jednak próby czasu i w końcu rozstali się. Ostatnim argumentem jaki przekonał Piper, iż nie powinna być z Dan'em była podróz do ich przeszłych wcieleń, gdzie P. Baxter była żoną Gorodona Johnsona (przeszłego wcielenia Dan'a), mimo to P. Baxter miała również kochanka, który był przeszłym wcielenim Leo. Dzięki tej informacji Piper była pewna, że może zaznać szczęścia tylko u boki swojego Ducha Światłości. Kiedy w końcu para (Leo i Piper) była już razem, nadal napotykali przeszkodzy związane z ich związek. Kiedy Starsi postawili im ultimatum, że umszą zakończyć swój związek, albo oni oddzielą Leo od Czarodziejek, ten zaproponował Piper jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie - ślub. Leo oświadczył się Piper w łazience, ale ta nie była pewna swojej decyzji, mimo to zgodziła się. Oboje postanowili wziąć tajemny ślub, w ukryciu przed Starszymi. Jednak sprawy związane z Cole'm sprawiły iż Najwyżsi dowiedzieli się o ceremoni i siłą przywołali Leo, przerywając ślub. Przez ten postępek Piper zaprzestała używania magii, zaczęła strajkować przeciwko Starszym. Wtedy Ci oddali Leo, aby sprawdzić czy ich związek nie będzie im przeszkadzał w magicznej pracy. Leo i Piper w końcu byli razem, jednak to nie był koniec ich przygód. W końcu duch babci postanowił udzielić im magicznej cereomoni złączenia dłoni. Na ślubie był tylko Darryl Morris, Victor Bennett, a nawet Patty Halliwell dostała pozwolenie powrotu z krainy zmarłych na ten jeden dzień. Niestety ceremonię przerwała Prue, gdyż jej alter ego w postaci ciała astralnego zaczęło się buntować i zniszczyło ceremonię. Piper załamała się i powiedziała, że ślubu nie będzie i najwyraźniej to nie jest ich przeznaczeniem. Phoebe i rodzina pomogły ocalić Prue, a potem przekonać Piper do powrotu przed ołtarz. W ten sposób w końcu byli razem, zaślubieni. Życie Piper i Leo układało się całkiem nieźle, po ponad roku od ślubu Piper zaszła w ciążę i w 5 sezonie urodziła Wyatt'a Matthew Halliwell'a. Niestety w tym też sezonie, w ostatnich odcinkach Leo został mianowany Starszym, przezco musiał opuścić Piper. Ta rozżalona dała się pochłonąć mocom bogini Gai, ale udało jej się powstrzymać wściekłość i oddała boskie moce. W 6 sezonie, przez nieudane zaklęcie Leo, Piper straciła część pamięci (Leo chciał oszczędzić jej bólu). Phoebe dzięki swojej nowej mocy - empatii udało się jednak przywrócić wspomnienia Piper i razem wróciły do domu. Piper jako samotna matka radziła sobie bardzo dobrze, próbowała nawet ułożyć sobie życie, więc chodziła na randki. Kiedy jednak trafiła z Leo do krainy cienia, gdzie przeniósł ich Duch Ciemności, zaszła ponownie w ciążę. Nie powiedziała o tym swojemu "ex-mężowi", a gdy ten się dowiedział, wrócić do Piper. Uśmiercona Podczas fabuły serialu, Piper została uśmiercona 9 razy: Transformacje thumb|Piper jako [[Furie|Furia]] Podczas całej serii Charmed, Piper zmieniła się w ... Sezon 1 * Wendigo * Śmiertelnik * Duch światłości (zamieniła się mocami z Leo) Sezon 2 * Duch Sezon 3 * Czarnoksiężnik * Demon (przez mroczną esencję życiową Alchemika) Sezon 4 * Furia * Duch Sezon 5 * Czerwony Kapturek * Duch światłości (zmiana z Leo) * Super bohater * Gaja Sezon 6 * Valkyria * Duch Sezon 7 * Shakti * Anioł Śmierci * Bestia mordująca Duchy Światłości Sezon 8 * Przez zmianę tożsamości w Jenny Bennett (później Jamie Bennett) * Bestie, co było powodem magicznego wirusa Uwagi * W 2007 AOL, ustanowiło Piper najlepszą z serialowych czarownic. W 2008 roku spadła na trzecie miejsce, ale nadal pozostaje uznana za najlepszą Czarownicę Charmed. * Ostatnim wcieleniem Piper była P. Baxter co oznacza, że Piper była swoją pra-babką * Piper miała najdłuższy, stały związek ze wszystkich sióstr. * Jako jedyna z sióstr nie przeżywała buntowniczego okresu nastolatki. Dodatkowo nigdy nie zostałą w nią przemieniona, jako jedyna z sióstr. * Tylko przeszłe wcielenie Piper nie władało żadnym żywiołem: Prue (lód), Phoebe (ogień), Paige (żywioły) * Piper jako jedyna z sióstr została przemieniona w boginię aż 3 razy: Gaja, Valkyria (pół-boginia), Shakti * Piper jest pierwszą ujrzaną przez nas siostrą w pilotażowym odcinku, a także ostatnią jaką widzimy w odcinku finałowym. * Piper jako jedyna z sióstr zginęła aż 2 razy z poza magicznych przyczyn. --PaigeM 15:50, 7 sie 2009 (UTC) Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Sezon 9 & 10 Kategoria:Charmed: Twice-Blessed Kategoria:Pracownicy Quake Kategoria:Pracownicy P3 Kategoria:Użytkownicy molekularnego spowolnienia Kategoria:Użytkownicy molekularnego przyspieszenia Kategoria:Postacie władające czasem